An MRAM (magnetic random access memory) is a form of non-volatile memory capable of storing bits of digital information (“0” or “1”). In the MRAM, digital data is not stored as an electrical charge as it is in traditional RAM components, but rather the bit state (“0” or “1”) is stored via resistive states (high resistance or low resistance) in magnetic storage elements which do not require constant electrical power to retain their state.
MRAM may be a cost-effective solution for long-term data retention and rapid on/off applications such as mobile devices and general consumer electronic systems. Compared with static random access memory (SRAM) and flash memory, MRAM can provide fast, low-power, nonvolatile storage.